


Sleeping Arrangements

by SapphireSassenach



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSassenach/pseuds/SapphireSassenach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Looooove your stories!! I was wondering if you could write something along the lines of Jamie trying to sleep in Claire's bed after he beats her while at Leoch? And how that would go down. Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

Jamie paced outside the door leading to the chamber he and his wife now shared at Leoch. His wife, a dhia. The word was still foreign in his mind. The first few days of their marriage had been more than Jamie could have ever could have ever imagined, a happiness that almost made him burst with joy. Claire had been more open and trusting of him than he could have ever hoped for. And sharing her bed had been a spiritual experience for him. Even while they were on the road, he would wait with excitement until the shield of night came and she would welcome him between her legs. His balls started to ache just thinking of it, knowing she slept but a few feet from him now.

His hand twitched toward the handle and hesitated for a moment and let it drop with a sigh. She surely wouldn’t welcome him tonight. Her fury about the punishment he gave her at the inn was still fresh in her mind and no likely to leave any time soon. After she had refused him last night, he was forced to sleep in the stables, waking from the horses nibbling at his hair, reminiscent of his first night at Leoch after the first few hours he had spent with his Sassenach on his horse with her pressed against him and both snug inside his plaid…

Damn! He thought, he would benefit from a wee swim in the icy burn to calm himself. No, he knew that would only be temporary relief. For every time he saw Claire or thought of her, he wanted more than ever. He would need to fix the rift between them, find a way to make her understand he had no choice but to punish her. He knew now that she was most likely to have never been near a belt in that fashion in her life. Her upbringing must have been more different than his than he could have imagined. He had to admit, her strangeness is one of the things he loved most about her, her foreignness excited him.

He sighed, raising his hand once more to the handle. The truth of it is, he just wanted to hold her. To feel her warmth and inhale her curls as she slept in his arms. He would just check on her, he decided. He just wanted to see her face and make sure she was well. He gently eased open the door, cursing to himself as it groaned as he pushed it open just enough for him to enter.

There was one candle still burning on the stand next to the side of the bed she slept. She lay on her back with her hand curled under her chin. Her curls were dark, inky swirls on her white pillow, running in all different directions. Her white skin glowing from the candle light.  
He lost his breath for a moment as he just gazed at her, amazed that even if she was angry with him now, she was still his, his wife. He gently closed the door behind him and bolted it.

He walked over to the bed quietly, taking care of each step as to not wake her. He dropped to his knees by her side on the hard castle floor, just marveling at her beauty. He hadn’t seen her much today, and was surprised at how much he missed her. The emotion took him by surprise and he reached out to brush her cheek, barley touching the glowing skin. She twitched, but settled back with a contented sigh. He smiled slightly, brushing a wild curl behind her ear. She seemed to like him well enough as she slept.

He would stay the night and watch her sleep, he thought. Just that. And then he would leave in the early light of dawn before she woke. He stood up and took off his boots one by one, eyes never leaving his wife’s face. He moved his hands to his sporran and paused as Claire stretched and turned to lie on her side. He held his breath for a few minutes before her deep breathing picked up again.

He set his sporran on the table and undid the buttons on his vest. He would leave his kilt and shirt on, he resolved. Just to watch her sleep, he told himself again. If she should wake and want him to perform his husbandly duties, weel…

No, he told himself again. Your cock made it twenty-two years, it can wait a few more days.

He walked to the other side of the bed and gently eased himself beside her relaxed form. He lay his head next to hers on the pillow and stilled again as her breathing changed once more. Her head turned towards him and he swore she would wake and would make him leave again. However, she surprised him as she always seemed to do.

She inched towards him, almost instinctively, sighing as she moved over to lay her head on his shoulder. He gazed down at her lovingly, stroking her hair lightly as she settled with one hand on his chest and head burrowed snugly into his neck, with her curls tickling his nose.  
This is where he belonged. With his wife tucked into him, safe and sound in his arms. He would mend things with her tomorrow, for he couldn’t bare her silence any longer.

Well, perhaps he would sleep a bit, he thought and wake early to leave for the stables. Claire was a late sleeper, anyhow. This little intimate fact about her that he knew filled him with pride and he couldn’t wait until he could learn everything about her when she was ready to let him in.  
He put his hand atop hers on his chest and the other gently around her shoulders. He let out a contented sigh and whispered-

“Tha gaol agam ort, Sassenach. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always your thoughts are always welcome and you can send prompts or asks over at my tumblr, http://sapphiresassenach.tumblr.com :)


End file.
